nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
This is a list of some of the characters in the No One Lives Forever game series. The Operative: No One Lives Forever Primary Character * Cate Archer - UNITY's first female operative. Allies * Bruno Lawrie - Archer's mentor and fellow agent * Dr. Otto Schenker - Brilliant Scientist rescued by Archer * Mr. Jones - Director of UNITY * Ms. Kavanaugh - Executive secretary of Mr. Jones * Santa - Trainer and Gadget maker at UNITY * Tom Goodman - Agent from UNITY's North American branch * Werner von Haupt - UNITY Agent in East Germany Enemies * Baroness Dumas - Deputy Director of H.A.R.M. * Dmitrij Volkov - Director of Executive Action for H.A.R.M. * Elite Guard - Bodyguards of Baroness Dumas * H.A.R.M. Thugs - The many enemy agents that try to kill Archer * Inge Wagner - Owner of the night club Das Einsame Valkyrie * Magnus Armstrong - Operative for H.A.R.M. * Melvin Blitzny (aka Tom Goodman) - Double agent * Mr. Smith - UNITY Deputy Director turned traitor * STASI Guards - East Germany's secret police * The Director - Director of H.A.R.M. Civilians * Baron Dumas - Owner of Dumas Industrial Enterprises * Morris Monroe - American Ambassador to West Germany No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Primary Character * Cate Archer - UNITY Operative Allies * Bruno Lawrie - Temporary Director of UNITY * Dr. Otto Schenker - UNITY's chief scientist * General Morgan Hawkins - U.S. Army General * Isamu Hatori - UNITY Agent in Japan * Isaac Barnes - Government representative from the United States * Joseph Anders - US Army lieutenant turned into one of H.A.R.M.'s Super Soldiers * Kamal Khubchandani - Friend of Armstrong * Magnus Armstrong - Ex-H.A.R.M. agent that joins UNITY * Mischa - Pilot hired by Santa * Mr. Jones - Director of UNITY * Santa - Head of UNITY's Toymaker Division * Yamata - UNITY Agent in Japan Enemies * Anoop Banerjee - Head of H.A.R.M.'s India branch * Balaji Malpani - Anoop's right hand man in India * Calcutta Police - The law enforcement in Calcutta * Dmitrij Volkov - Director of Executive Action for H.A.R.M. * Dr. Karl Kussman - Chief Scientist on Project: Omega * Evil Alliance Thugs - Members of Evil Alliance in India * H.A.R.M. Thugs - The many enemy agents that try to kill Archer * Isako - Head of the Katakuri Ninja Clan * Man Crates H.A.R.M. thugs turned into living boxes * Ninjas - Feared assassins from Japan * Nicholai Zhukov - General in the Soviet Army * Pierre the Mime King - Leader of the Assassin Mimes from France * Soviet Army - Bored soldiers in the Soviet Union * Super Soldiers - Modified soldiers * Terrence Sloggins - H.A.R.M. thug * The Director - Director of H.A.R.M. Civilians * Crazy Harij - Homeless man living in Calcutta * Mother - The Director's overbearing mother Contract J.A.C.K. Primary Character * John Jack - Just Another Contract Killer Allies * Dmitrij Volkov - Director of Executive Action for H.A.R.M. * Dr. Harij - H.A.R.M. scientist trapped on the Moon Enemies * Czechoslovakian Army - Guarding a Czechoslovakian Rocket base * Danger Danger - Italian criminal organization * Franco Syndicate - Criminal organization * Furio - Il Pazzo's lieutenant and nephew * H.A.R.M. Thugs - Used to test John Jack in Volkov's "interview" * Il Pazzo - Head of Danger Danger * Joe - Franco Syndicate member * Louie Franco - Head of the Franco Syndicate * Luigi - Danger Danger Thug * Mario - Danger Danger Thug * Marvin - Franco Syndicate member * Sal - Franco Syndicate member * Vinny - Franco Syndicate member Category:Characters